Peach And Daisy as Teens
by supermariogirl
Summary: When two sisters Peach and Daisy attend a new school with fake identities, they fall for two certain plumbers. But along with a new school comes drama, a certain mean girl, and chaos. Will the two princesses survive without revealing their true identities? Read and find out! Fanfiction remake of a Flipnote series of the same name. A new chapter every Friday! MarioXPeach/LuigiXDaisy
1. A Walk In The Park

Ok first of all, I did not write this. This is a remake of a series that used to be on Flipnote Hatena. I say used to because it's not on Hatena anymore because the creator of the series quit and deleted the series. Luckily, I remember most of it and I might actually change some little parts to keep it K+, but I might change this to T later. I own nothing and the story line belongs to the creator. BTW, Peach and Daisy are sisters in this story. Anyways, enough chatter and let's get on with the story.**  
**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. At Mushroom Castle(later known as Peach's Castle), two princesses named Peach and Daisy were in their rooms.

"Peach, I'm bored." Daisy complained.

"So what do you want me to do about it." Peach replied to her sister.

"Entertain me." Daisy simply said.

"Fine, how about we go to the park." Peach said.

"Okay, change into some normal clothes and let's go." Daisy replied. Both princesses went to their separate rooms and changed into normal clothes. After they were done changing, they went downstairs.

"Toadsworth, me and Peach are going to the park." Daisy told Toadsworth.

"Okay, but please be careful." replied Toadsworth.

"Don't worry, we will." Peach said. The princesses left and headed to the park. At the park, the two princess were walking. They stopped.

"Hey Peach, look." Daisy told saw two boys their age on the other side of the park. One was wearing red and the other was wearing green.

"Ooh, their cute." replied Peach. All of a sudden, Peach's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Peach asked. "Ok, we'll be right there, ok, bye." Peach hung up and put her phone back in her purse. "We have to go home now, Daisy."

"Alright, fine. Let's go home." Daisy sighed. The two princesses left the park and headed home. On the other side of the park, the two boys were walking.

"Hey Luigi, those two girls saw your face and they ran." the boy in red teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Mario." Luigi replied. The two boys left the park and went home.

* * *

**Me: And that was the first chappie!**

**Mario: It's too short.**

**Me: No, YOU'RE too short! Haha, just kidding. Anyways, reviews are great!**

**Peach: And flaming isn't.**

**Daisy: And supermariogirl does not own anything.**

**Luigi: The original story belongs to the creator.**

**Me: I won't say the creator's name in the story, but if you ask me, I'll tell you. Anyways, bye!**


	2. Ready for High School?

Yay double update! Once again, the original story belongs to the creator of the series on Flipnote Hatena. I own nothing. Anyways, here is the next chappie.

* * *

Back at the castle, Toadsworth called the two princesses downstairs.

"Peach, Daisy, I have something to tell you girls." Toadsworth said.

"What is it, Toadsworth?" asked Peach.

"Your parents and I have decided that you girls should attend high school instead of being home schooled here in the castle so you can get a chance to meet some peers your age." Toadsworth told the two princesses.

"Really?" Peach said, sounding rather excited. "We get to go to high school?"

"Yes." replied Toadsworth. "You'll start your first day on Monday, which is tomorrow."

"Okay then." said Daisy. The two princesses started going back to their rooms.

Toadsworth went back to doing whatever he usually does.

* * *

On the balcony of Peach's room, Peach was looking out from the balcony. Daisy walked in.

"Hey." Daisy said.

"Daisy, can you believe we are actually going to attend high school? I'm so excited!" Peach said, sounding obviously excited.

"Why are you so excited? It's just high school, how is that exciting?" complained Daisy. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." Daisy left and then went back to her room.

_"I don't care what she says, high school is going to be awesome!" _Peach thought to herself as she got ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning, the two teenage princesses got dressed into normal clothes, brushed their hair and their teeth, had breakfast, got their stuff ready, and but their shoes and/or socks on. They were all ready for their first day of high school. They were about to leave when Toadsworth came.

"Wait, girls." Toadsworth said.

"What?" The two teenage princesses said in unison.

"You girls can't let anyone know who you are because you might get kidnapped. So don't tell anyone that you're princesses." Toadsworth told them.

"Alright." said Peach.

"Anyways, have fun at school, _Angela and Casey_!" Toadsworth told them.

"We will." Daisy replied as they both exited the castle.

"I call Angela." said Peach as they walked to school.

"Whatever." Daisy replied.

* * *

**Me: So this one is longer.**

**Mario: Good!**

**Me: Yep. Just a reminder that I did not write this, and that this is just a remake. Anyways, review!**


	3. First Day of School

Once again, another update? Wow, I'm being nice. I won't update until maybe tomorrow, but I'm not sure. I go back to school on the 2nd. Anyways, I barely remember this part so please forgive me if I missed any little things. Oh, and shout out to my sis, thanks for reading and reviewing this story. I didn't think you were going to!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the original story belongs to the original creator of the Flipnote series.

* * *

Peach and Daisy arrived at their new high school. It said the words, "Mushroom High" on the building and even a little mushroom above the words.

"So, you ready?" Daisy asked Peach.

"Yes, let's go." replied Peach.

"I'll meet you at our first class, okay?" Daisy told her.

"Okay then." said Peach. Peach started walking to the main entrance until she accidentally bumped into a familiar looking boy in red.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that." Peach apologized.

"That's okay." the boy told her. "Hmm, I haven't seen you before yet I feel like I have met you already. Were you one of those girls at the park?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, I was." Peach answered.

"Say, what's your name? My name's Mario." he said.

"P-...Angela." Peach said, remembering what Toadsworth told her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Angela." he said. "Anyways, I gotta get to class. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you, too." Peach replied.

"Hey, do you want to sit at my table at lunch?" Mario asked.

"_YES. YES. YES!"_ Peach thought to herself. "Sure." she told the boy in red.

"Okay, then see you at lunch." replied Mario. He walked to the main entrance of the school. Peach was blushing, but she hid it.

"Oh, it looks like I have to get to class!" she said, looking the clock in her phone. She went to the main entrance and went to her class.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Daisy was in the library. She didn't want to be there, and she didn't know why she was there, but she just had to. She was walking around when she sat down at a table. A familiar boy in green sat down across the table from her. Daisy blushed but she hid it. It was silent for a few seconds. Then, Daisy said something. "Hi..."

"Hello." the boy in green replied. It was silent again for another few seconds.

Daisy was too nervous to say anything else. "Uh... bye." Daisy left the library, trying hard not to smack herself.

Back at the library, the boy in green chuckled a bit.

* * *

At lunchtime, the two teenage princesses met up. Peach told Daisy about the boy she was going to sit with, and Daisy tagged along. They looked around for a while until they heard someone calling them.

"Angela, over here!" Mario called out.

Peach went over to his table. Mario, Luigi, and another girl was sitting next to Mario. She was blonde, wore a teal tank top and blue jean. She had a little too much makeup on and she had star-shaped earrings on. There was also a little floating star next to her.

* * *

**Me: Another chappie finished. So, who is the mystery girl, you ask? Find out next time on Peach and Daisy as Teens!**

**?: Can't you just introduce me now?**

**Me: No. Anyways, review!**


	4. Romance is Blossoming?

Happy New Year! Yeah I told you guys I would post today! Oh, and sis(Nickel), if you are gonna review my stories, please log out of my account first. Just so you guys know, the next few chapters may or may not be different from the Flipnote version, because I'm doing this based on memory. So those who have seen the Flipnote Hatena version, let me know. I own nothing. By the way, I go back to school tomorrow(UGH!), so updates are gonna be a little less frequent.

* * *

Peach and Daisy sat down at the table. Daisy recognized the boy in green.

"So Angela, who's your friend?" Mario asked

"I'm her sister, Casey." answered Daisy, also remembering what Toadsworth told them.

"Cool. I'm Mario, and this is my bro, Luigi." Mario introduced.

"Mario, aren't you gonna introduce me?" the mystery girl said.

"Oh yeah, and this is my girlfriend, Rosalina." said Mario.

"_Oh, he has a girlfriend already." _Thought Peach, disappointed. "It's very nice to meet you, Rosalina. My name's Angela."

"Cool." She said, pretending to like her. " You know, you look alot like Princess Peach."

_"Uh oh!"_ Peach thought. "Uh, yeah I get that alot." said Peach.

"Hey Casey, were you that girl at the library?" Luigi asked Daisy.

"Uh, yeah. I was. Sorry for leaving so quickly." said Daisy.

"That's okay." said Luigi.

The bell rang and lunch was over. Daisy and Peach were walking to class.

"Hey Peach, do you like like that boy?" asked Daisy.

"What?!" Peach replied in shock. "I do not!" She lied.

"Oh, It just looked like you did, that's all." said Daisy.

"Whatever." Peach huffed.

* * *

After school, Peach and Daisy got home.

"So girls, how was you first day of school?" asked Toadsworth.

"It was good." said Daisy.

"And how about you, Peach?" asked Toadsworth.

"It was okay." lied Peach, not wanting Toadsworth to be concerned.

"Well that's good." said Toadsworth.

The two teenage princesses went to their bedrooms.

* * *

Later that night, in a small house slightly far from the castle, Mario just got into bed.

"_She likes me." _Mario thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

At the same time, Peach got into her bed to go to sleep.

"_I like him."_ Peach thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: Yay! Another chappie finished! It's probably not exactly the same, but it's close. **

**Luigi: Sure.**

**Me: Stop it. Oh and BTW, January 3, 2013 is the 1 year anniversary of my first story, which is called SUPER MARIO RANDOMNESS. Anyways, reviews are appreciated **

**Mario: Can I have some pasta.**

**Me: Later. Anyways, LATA PEEPS!**

**Nickel: HI, and bye.**


	5. A New Rivalry

OMG! It's been 1 year since my first story! Wow, things have changed since then. I was gonna post this chapter on Friday, but I decided to be nice and update early. By the way, to be safe, I'm gonna change the rating to T because there are some things in the original Flipnote Hatena version that wouldn't make sense if I changed it, but don't worry, it's nothing to serious. Oh and this story has 10 reviews! Thanks! I own nothing. Story belongs to the original creator on Hatena.

* * *

The next day at school, Peach and Daisy sat with their new friends again.

"So how's your lunch, Angela?" asked Mario.

"Meh." replied Peach. "It's not the best."

"Yeah." said Mario. "The lunch ladies here aren't really that great." he said, in a quiet voice so that the lunch ladies wouldn't hear. All of a sudden, the bell rang, meaning that lunch was over and it was time for everyone to go to their lockers before their next class. Suddenly, Rosalina and her little Luma friend came up to Peach.

"Hey Angela, can we talk?" Rosalina asked, pretending to be nice.

"Sure." replied Peach. They went into a hallway with less people.

"Okay. So Angela, first off, Mario is mine." she said in a mean and rude tone. "Got it?"

"I don't like him like that!" Peach lied.

"Haha, sure." said Rosalina, still in a rude tone. "They ALWAYS say that, hon."

"Really, I don't." Peach lied again.

"Whatever." replied Rosalina. "Angela?"

"Yes?" asked Peach.

"I'm the Princess Peach of this school. Do you know what that means?" asked Rosalina.

"It means that you are a conceited, spoiled brat?" answered Peach. "_I can't believe I just dissed myself like that!" _she thought to herself.

"Haha, cute." replied Rosalina. "No, it means that I'm in charge and whatever I say goes. Got that?"

"Yes." Peach said.

"And if you don't stay away from my Mario, I will make sure that your time at this school will be a living nightmare. Understand?" she asked.

"Is that a threat?" asked Peach

"Only if you consider it a threat, sweetie." Rosalina said rudely. "And don't even think of telling Mario about this little talk. Besides, I doubt Mario would like a loser like you."

Peach said nothing and just stared at her hatefully.

"Oh you better get to class." Rosalina said as she walked away. "Later, loser!" She sashayed as she left.

Peach ignored her as she walked to class.

* * *

In History, the Toad teacher was droning on about the Koopa War of 1901 when a crumpled up note landed on Peach's desk. It said:

**Hey. What's up?**

**-Mario**

Luckily, Rosalina wasn't in that class. Peach took a sticky note and wrote something. She crumpled it up and she threw it at Mario's desk. Mario read it and it said.

**Nothing. I'm doing fine.**

**-Angela**

The teacher noticed them passing notes.

"Mario, Angela, please stop passing notes during class or I will give you both detention." she told them.

"Sorry, Ms. Toadson" the teens said in unison.

"That's okay." She said. "Now back to the lesson."

* * *

After school, Peach met up with Daisy. They went back home to the castle. When they got there, Toadsworth was doing his usual thing.

"How was school, girls?" he asked.

"Good." the two teenage princesses said in unison.

"Great for you. Remember that we have a royal ball on Saturday night." he reminded.

"Yes, we know." said Daisy. The two princesses went up to their rooms.

* * *

Later that night, Peach went to bed. She kept on thinking about what Rosalina told her. She started silently crying.

_"What are you thinking, Peach? Rosalina's all perfect and pretty and you're just you. Mario wouldn't like a loser like you."_ Peach thought to herself. She fell asleep after a while.

* * *

**Me: Aw, poor Peach. Btw, I made up the lunch lady part because I didn't remember what happened before that. :/**

**Daisy: Lol really?**

**Me: Well it's not like I can go back and watch the Flipnote version. The person who made the series deleted all of them.**

**Luigi: Didn't you have them saved to your SD card on the Dsi?**

**Me: I accidentally broke the SD card and now it's permanently locked and it is stuck in my sis's Dsi and won't come out no matter how hard I try.(Sorry Nickel!) **

**Mario: Darn it!**

**Me: Luckily, one episode was saved. I won't say which one, because it's later in the story. BTW, the original version was divided into episodes. The start and end of each chapter are not divided the same way. Anyways, later!**


	6. Faking Sickness and A Date

Here's another chappie! I own nothing.

* * *

Peach was dreading school the next morning. She really didn't want to go to school after what happened the day before. She had an idea.

"Hey Daisy, I don't feel so good." Peach told her. Suddenly, she rushed to the bathroom. She made puking noises and made it sound like she was barfing. It was actually plausible.

"Oh no, Peach you must be sick." Daisy told her. "I'll tell Toadsworth."

Daisy ran downstairs to where Toadsworth was.

"Toadsworth, Peach's sick." said Daisy.

"Well, if she's sick, then she can't go to school." he told her. "But you still have to go."

"Yes, I know." she said. "I'm going now, bye." Daisy waved as she exited the castle.

* * *

At Mushroom High, Daisy met up with Luigi and Daisy.

"Hey guys." she greeted.

"Hey." greeted Mario. "Where's Angela?"

"She's sick." Daisy told Mario.

"Oh." said Mario. "Hey Luigi, I'm gonna get to class, okay?"

"I'll meet you there." Luigi told him. Mario entered the school. Now Luigi and Daisy were just standing there. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"So," said Luigi. "See you at lunch?"

"I'll be there." she told him. They both entered the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Peach was listening to her iPod.

"'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now!" Peach sang as she was jamming out to a song. After the song was over, she heard a knock on the door. She quickly turned off her iPod.

"Come in." she said. Toadsworth opened the door.

"So, how are you feeling, Peach?" he asked.

"Better." she answered.

"You don't sound sick." he said sternly.

"Um-"

"You're not sick are you, Peach." he said.

"No, but please don't tell anyone." she said.

"Fine, I won't." he assured her. "But don't do it again."

"I won't." she promised.

"Okay then." he said as he left Peach's bedroom. Peach went back to listening to her iPod.

* * *

At Mushroom High, school just let out for the day. Daisy was about to leave when Luigi came up to her.

"Hey, Casey?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah?" Daisy said.

"D-do you want to, um, I don't know, go on um, uh, a d-date?" Luigi asked her very nervously. "At the, uh, p-park?"

"I would love to!" Daisy exclaimed. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." he said. They started walking to the park.

* * *

Mario was at the front of the school. He was looking for Rosalina. He found her walking to her teal sports car with Luma.

"Hey Mario!" she greeted.

"Hey." he greeted back. "Rosalina?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

Meanwhile at the park, Luigi and Daisy were walking and Daisy was telling a story.

"And she was all like 'Don't touch it!', but how can you not touch it, you know?" she told him.

"You're weird." he told her. "I like you."

"Really?" she gasped. "Thank you, I like you too."

"Thanks, you're the first girl to say that." he said to her.

"How come?" she asked Luigi.

"Mario gets all the girls." he said.

"Tell me about it." she admitted. "Peach usually gets all of the guys."

"Wait, did you say Peach?" he asked.

_"OH CRUD."_ She thought to herself. "Did I say Peach? I meant Angela. Sometimes I call her Peach because she looks a lot like her."

"Oh." he said. "Well, I have to go. This date was fun. We should do this again sometime."

"I had fun too." she replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too." he said.

"Bye." she waved.

"Bye." he said as he walked home. Daisy walked back to the castle, still happy and excited.

* * *

**Me: Yay for Luaisy!**

**Luigi:Yep.**

**Me:Okay just so you know, in the original, Peach was reading Twilight, but I changed it because I despise Twilight. I'm in a hurry because I have ramen on the stove. Anyways, review!**

**Mario: Wait, ramen?**

**Me: BYE!**


	7. Break Up Then A New Date!

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long. I had trouble remembering what happened in this part, so I just rewrote this part. I'm sure it won't affect the future parts. Oh, and I decided that starting next chapter, I will update every Friday.

Oh, and Nickel: Stop. Calling. Me. Bittney! And log out of my account before you review! I might have to change the password so you don't get in.

Edit: This chapter has been reposted due to a certain mistake in the chapter. It is fixed now.

* * *

Daisy came back to the castle in a happy mood. She couldn't wait to tell Peach about her date with Luigi. She was about to head upstairs when Toadsworth came up to her.

"Where have you been, Daisy?" he asked her. Daisy came up with an excuse.

"Oh, I was staying after school." she told him. "I should have told you ahead of time."

"That's okay." he assured her. "By the way, your sister is all better."

"Cool." she said. Daisy went upstairs to Peach's room.

"Hey Peach." Daisy said happily. "Guess what?"

"You failed a test?"

"No! I don't fail tests." she told Peach. "Luigi and I were on a date."

"What?!" she exclaimed happily. "You're going out with Luigi? I am so happy for you." she said. "_I wish I had a boyfriend."_ She thought to herself.

"Yep." Daisy answered. "Anyways, I'm gonna study for that Portuguese test."

"I thought you had French." said Peach.

"Well, I was gonna pick French, but I decided against it 'cause I heard that it was hard." she told Peach

"Oh." she said. "Well I have Spanish. Anyways, I'm gonna do my homework."

"'Kay." Daisy said as she left the room.

* * *

The next morning at school, the gang met up once again. Luigi and Daisy decided to get to class. Now it was just Mario and Peach.

"Hey Angela." greeted Mario.

"Hey Mario." greeted Peach.

"So, you were sick yesterday." he said.

"Yep. I was. I'm better though." she replied.

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there." she replied. They both entered the school and went to their respective classes.

* * *

At lunch, the gang was at their normal table. For some reason, Rosalina wasn't sitting at their table. She was at the farthest table. Luigi and Daisy were talking about their date.

"Wow Weegee, I'm happy for you." he told him happily.

"Thanks." he said. "So how are things going with Rosalina?"

"Oh, we broke up." he told him.

"What?" Peach asked him. "Why?"

"It really wasn't working out." he said as he took a bite of his meatloaf. "I realized that she isn't really the one for me."

"Oh." answered Peach. Suddenly, the end-of-lunch bell rang and it was time to get to class. Everyone went to their classes.

* * *

After school, Daisy and Luigi were off to another date in the park while Peach was just walking out the school door. Mario walked up to her.

"Hey Peach, do you want to go for a walk in the park with me?" he asked.

"Like a date?" she asked him nervously.

"Sure." he said.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. The two started walking to the park.

* * *

**Me: That ends another chappie. Mario is on a date with Peach!**

**Mario: I'm not talking to you!**

**Me: Are you still mad about the whole ramen thing?**

**Mario: Yes!**

**Me: Well, after I post this chapter, I'll make you some, 'kay?**

**Mario: Ok!**

**Me: Well anyways, click dat review button! \/**


	8. Another Date and Then Some

Hey guys! I'm really sorry for posting late! The laptop died and we have to get a new one. Anyways, as an I'm sorry gift, I'll make this chapter a little longer! I own nothing.

Edit: Reposting this chapter because I really need to pay attention to what I type.

* * *

Mario and Peach were at the park. As they were walking, a certain mean girl was hiding behind a tree.

"That loser! She stole my man! She is going to regret being born!" exclaimed Rosalina. Meanwhile, Mario and Peach were walking along the pathway.

"So Angela, what school did you go to before this one?" he asked her.

"_Think, Peach! Think!"_ the teen princess thought to herself. "Fire Flower High." she lied.

"Oh." he said. "That's our rival school."

All of a sudden, they see Luigi and Daisy.

"Hey guys, over here!" Mario shouted. Luigi and Daisy walked over to them.

"Hey Mario, hey Angela!" said Luigi. " I didn't know you two were dating."

"Well we are." said Mario. Daisy looked at the clock on her phone.

"Hey Angela, we have to go." Daisy told Peach.

"Alright. It was nice going out with you, Mario." she told him.

"Yeah, we should really do this again sometime." he said. "Anyways, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" she waved to him as she left with Daisy.

* * *

Back at the castle, Peach went to go to sleep. She had dreams about her and Mario.

Meanwhile at Mario's house, Mario was dreaming of the same thing.

* * *

The next day at lunchtime, the gang was at their usual table. Mario, Peach, and Daisy were listening to Luigi who was telling them a story.

"And that's how I earned the Chef's Best Friend and the Ghostbuster badge in Mushroom Scouts." Luigi told them. "Although those were really hard."

"Wow Luigi, you must have been the best!" said Daisy.

"Well, not really. I barely made it getting them." he confessed.

"Well you're the best to me." she told him."

"Oh Casey." he said.

"Hey Angela, can you meet me at the front of the school after school?" Mario asked Peach.

"Sure." she replied. "Anyways, I'm so glad it's Friday!"

"Who isn't?" replied Luigi. All of a sudden, the annoying bell that we all know and love rang and everyone went to their respective classes.

* * *

After school, Peach and Mario met up at the front of the school.

"So Mario, why did you want me to meet you here?" she asked.

"Well, me and a few friends are going camping." he told Peach. "I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Of course I want to." she told him. "I'll just have to ask my parents."

"Okay. You can bring Casey too." he said.

"Okay. Anyways, see you later tonight!"

"Bye!" Mario said. As they both left.

* * *

Peach came back to the castle in a happy mood. She went to talk to Toadsworth.

"Hey Toadsworth?" Peach asked. "Can me and Daisy go camping tonight?"

"No." he said.

"Please?"

"Princess-"

"PLEASE?"

"Peac-"

"POR FAVOR?"

"Ugh-"

"S'IL VOUS PLAÎT?"

"Fine. You can go. Just be careful please." he told her.

"Yes!" she said as she ran upstairs to Daisy's room.

"Daisy, pack you bags 'cause we're going camping!" she told Daisy as she burst through the doors of Daisy's bedroom.

"But you don't even like camping." stated Daisy.

"Luigi will be there." told Peach.

"Alright." Daisy said. They both packed their bags and went to the campsite.

* * *

**Me: Well that was long wasn't it?**

**Luigi: Yeah.**

**Me: Anyways, for the next chapter, I need 4 OCs to make a one-time appearance. 2 girls and 2 boys. I need the name, gender, and appearance. That's all. Limit two per author. First come first serve so only four are needed BEFORE Friday. BTW, this story will go to it's Friday schedule as soon as I get a new laptop. Anyways, review please!**


	9. Camping Time!

Hey everyone! Guess what? I got a new laptop! But it's kinda confusing to use. Anyways, Happy Friday! I only had 2 hours of school today due to midterms, thank goodness that's over!

Also for those who submitted OCs, all of them were great but I only picked the first two boys and the first two girls, so don't be discouraged if your OC didn't make it in the story. P.S this chapter's kinda long.

The Disclaimer Song: I make stories for me and you,

but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!

* * *

Peach and Daisy made it to the campsite. It was quite big, but there was only a few people there. It took them a while, but they eventually found Mario and Luigi.

"Hey Angela, hey Casey." Mario greeted. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks." Peach replied. "Glad we could come."

"Hey Casey, do want to stargaze with me?" Luigi nervously asked.

"I would love to!" said Daisy. The green clad teen and the teen princess went to set up their sleeping bags. Now it was just Peach and Mario.(Again!)

"Hey Angela, wanna go to the campfire?" he asked. "There's some friends I want you to meet."

"Sure." she replied. They walked to the campfire. At the campfire, there were 4 people there. One of them was a girl with bright red hair with black tips. She wore a red tank top and black shorts. She also had mismatched red and black converse sneakers on.

"Hi." she greeted. "My name's Shadow."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, Shadow." Peach greeted. "My name's Angela." Then, a girl with black hair introduced herself.

"Hey, Angela. My name's Cyndi." she said. "And that's Cory." she said, pointing to a handsome looking boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Hey." greeted Cory.

"Hey." Peach replied.

"And that guy over there is Zac." Mario told her, pointing to a goth with brown hair.

"Hi Angela." greeted Zac. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks." she replied.

"So, you guys ready for some fun?" Mario asked.

"Yeah!" everyone said in unison. Everyone had a great time. They roasted marshmallows and hot dogs by the fire, told scary stories, played manhunt, had dinner, sung campfire songs, and even played some handheld video games. It was a night that wouldn't be forgotten.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy and Luigi were laying in their sleeping bags, gazing at the stars. Daisy had a lot on her mind. She thought it over and decided to tell Luigi the truth. Luckily, no one was around but the couple.

"Hey, Luigi?" she asked still gazing at the stars.

"Yeah?" he replied, also still gazing at the stars.

"I need to tell you something." she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Promise you won't get mad?" she asked.

"I promise." he told her.

"Okay, well first off, my name isn't Casey, it's Daisy. I'm a princess." she admitted.

"Really?" he asked. "How come you didn't tell me earlier?"

"My parents wanted me and my sister to use fake names so that we wouldn't get kidnapped but I think they're just being over-dramatic." she told him.

"Oh." he said. "So Angela is-"

"Peach." she told him. "My parents are more worried if Peach gets kidnapped, though."

"Why?" he asked.

"Peach's the future ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Once she marries a prince, it's goodbye Princess Peach and hello Queen Peach." she told him. "But please don't tell Mario though, or anyone else."

"I won't tell anyone." he promised. "Daisy's a cute name, by the way."

"Thanks. So you're not mad at me for lying?" she asked.

"Of course not." he said. "I love you for who you are."

"Thanks." she replied. "I love you, too." It was silent for a while. Then, they got closer and closer until they kissed. It was magical. Daisy could feel her head spinning until they stopped. She blushed like crazy. "Wow..."

"..."

"..."

"I love you, Daisy."

"I love you too, Luigi." The couple then went into their tent and to their respective sleeping bags and went to sleep.

* * *

Back with Mario and Peach, most of the campers already went to sleep. Mario and Peach were playing against each other in a handheld video game.

"Haha, I win." Peach said with a pink Dsi in her hand.

"Oh Angela." Mario said. "I let you win that time."

"Hehe, yeah." she replied. "So...

"So..."

Then it was quiet for about a minute. All of a sudden, the two lovebirds shared a passionate kiss. Peach was blushing like crazy. _"My parents are gonna KILL me if they ever find out!" _She thought to herself, but she didn't care. The two stopped, then it was quiet for a few seconds.

"Wow..." Mario murmured. The two were speechless.

"Mario, you are amazing!" she told him. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too." he replied. "We should go to sleep now, it's getting late."

"Alright." she said. They both went into their tent and Peach went into her sleeping bag while Mario went into his."I love you, Mario."

"I love you, too."

"Good night."

"Good night." They both fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: And that was the ninth chapter if the story!**

**Luigi: I think they know what number chapter this is.**

**Me: Whatever, oh and BTW I kinda added the part where both of the couples kissed because I knew they kissed at some point but I didn't remember when so I added it here.**

**Mario: Oh.**

**Me: Yeah and on Monday I might find out when I'm getting my braces off!**

**Peach: Awesome!**

**Me: Yep. Anyways, review please!**


	10. The Royal Ball

Hey everyone! I am back! I am soooooo glad it's Friday, you don't even know how happy I am. Just so you guys know, this chapter and the next few chapters are the reason why this is rated T. Nothing too serious though.

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

After the camping trip, the two princesses got back to the castle. Daisy decided to tell Peach about her telling Luigi.

"You told him?!" Peach exclaimed. "Why?!"

"I think it's about time he knew because he has the right to know!" Daisy told her. "I couldn't lie to him forever! I think you should tell Mario."

"Well... it's just... you're right. I should tell him." Peach said.

"Okay then. I'm gonna eat something, kay?" Daisy told her as she went downstairs.

"Okay." Peach replied. Peach's phone went off and Peach got a text. It was from Mario.

**Afternoon, sunshine!**

**-Mario**

Peach replied,**  
**

**Hey. There's something I need to tell you.**

**-Angela**

A minute later, Mario replied,_  
_

**What is it?**

**-Mario**

Another minute later, Peach replied,

**At 8:30pm, meet me at the gardens behind Mushroom Castle. Don't ask questions and don't bring anyone. Okay?**

**-Angela**

Mario replied,**  
**

**Okay then.**

**-Mario**

Peach put away her phone and went downstairs to have lunch.**  
**

* * *

A few hours later, Peach and Daisy were up in Peach's bedroom talking about the royal ball. All of a sudden, Peach rushed into the bathroom. She was puking, really bad. A few minutes later, Peach came out of the bathroom.

"Peach?" Daisy asked.

"What?" Peach replied, still feeling a little nauseous.

"Why are you barfing so much?" Daisy asked her.

"I don't know." Peach replied. All of a sudden, she rushed into the bathroom again. She came back out after 30 more seconds of barfing.

"Uhhhh, Peach?" Daisy asked. "You don't think-"

"No, it's-"

"Could you be pre-"

"If mom and dad find out, I'm so dead!" Peach cried.

"Don't worry, we will find out what to do." Daisy assured her. All of a sudden Toadsworth walked in the room.

"Peach, Daisy. Toadette's here to get you ready for the royal ball!" Toadworth told them.

"Toadette's here?!" both princesses gasped in excitement.

"C'mon, Peach. Let's see Toadette." Daisy said.

"Okay!" Peach replied. The two princesses quickly went to the dressing room.

* * *

At the dressing room, Toadette was there waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" greeted Toadette.

"Toadette! It's been a while. We missed you!" Peach told her, happy to see her.

"Guys, it's been like a month." Toadette replied.

"Well a month is an awful long time when you're separated from your best friend." Daisy said.

"True that." Toadette replied.

"Hey Toadette. There's a favor we need to ask you to do." Daisy said to her.

"What is it?" she asked. Daisy told her the whole story.

"Oh, okay. I'll get you the pregnancy test. And I promise not to tell anyone." Toadette said. "Anyways, we should get ready."

"Wait, you're the royal stylist now?" Peach asked.

"Yep." she replied.

"Sweet!" Daisy said. "We should get ready now."

"Okay!" Toadette replied happily. Toadette helped them pick a dress, put their make-up on, styled their hair, and helped them pick out accessories.

"Let me put on the finishing touches... there! Voila!" she said. Peach wore a modified version of her original dress. It was pink and off-the-shoulder revealing red straps. Her hair was curlier than usual. She was wearing pink lipstick and pale pink eyeshadow. She also had some eyeliner on. She was wearing bright pink high heels and her nails were painted to match her shoes. She wore silver earrings and a matching necklace, along with long, white gloves. Daisy was wearing a yellow dress with spaghetti straps and an orange shawl. Her hair was straighter and even had a new red highlight. She was wearing red lipstick, orange eyeshadow, and some eyeliner. She was wearing gold earrings with a matching necklace and short, white gloves. Her high heels were bright orange along with her matching nails. They both had their crowns on.

"You guys look gorgeous!" exclaimed Toadette. "Good luck, guys."

"Thanks." replied Daisy. The two princesses headed downstairs to the ballroom.

* * *

The ballroom was beautifully decorated. There were many people there, mostly members of royalty but some were just wealthy people. Everyone was having small conversations and greeting each other. A Toad announcer came up to the front of the ballroom.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please. May I present to you King Philip and Queen Melody." A king and a queen came out. The king had blond hair and he was wearing red and white. He had a beard and he was sort of balding. The queen had brown hair which was back length and curled. She was wearing a royal blue dress, silver jewelry, and white gloves. The king and queen went to their thrones.

"And may I present to you, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy." the Toad announced. The two princesses came out. Everyone looked at them in awe.

"And now, we may begin." he said. Classical, fancy music started playing and everyone started either talking to each other, dancing, or eating food from the fancy-looking food table. Peach and Daisy were talking with each other when someone called for Peach.

"Peach dear, will you come here please." called Queen Melody.

"Okay." Peach replied. Peach walked to her mother. Next to Melody was a prince. He had blonde hair and wore mostly red and black.

"Peach, this is Prince Roman." Melody told her.

"Hello, Princess." he said in a British accent. He took Peach's hand and kissed it. Peach was fake blushing.

"Hello." Peach replied.

"Prince Roman here is going to be your husband." Melody said to Peach.

"Oh that's cool-wait what?!"

* * *

**Me: Oooooh cliffie!**

**Luigi: You said it.**

**Me: Yeah. Just so you guys know, made up the British accent thing because that's just how I imagined Roman(Who belongs the original creator of this story) to sound like. Hey guess what?**

**Mario: What?**

**Me: The orthodontists trolled me again. They moved my braces-off date to June. I was originally supposed to get them off in September, then January, then February, and Now June. :/**

**Peach: That stinks.**

**Me: Yeah. Anyways tune in next Friday to see what happens next! BYA!**


	11. Daisy Confronts Roman

Yay for snow days! No school today on account of the snow. Also, I already typed up the next two chapters. Oh and by the way, Prince Roman, Queen Melody, and King Philip is owned by the original creator of the story. Also, sorry if this is a little short.

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

"Oh that's cool- wait what?!" Peach asked in shock.

"I said Roman here is going to be your husband." Melody repeated.

"Hey Mom, can I have a word with you?" Peach asked.

"Okay. Hold on, Roman." Melody said. They walked to the other side of the ballroom. "Peach, what is it?"

"I can't marry him, Mom." Peach told her.

"Why not?" Melody asked her.

"I don't even know him, let alone love him." Peach stated.

"Peach dear, you will learn to love him just like I learned to love your father." Melody said to her.

"What do you mean?' Peach asked.

"Well, your father and I didn't meet until a week before our wedding." Melody replied.

"Wait, you two had an arranged marriage?!" Peach asked in shock. Melody nodded her head.

"We did. At first, I didn't want anything to do with him and he was in love with someone else." Melody told her while Peach kept listening. "Until one day he got sick and we started to talk and well, you know the rest."

"Oh." Peach replied. All of a sudden, Daisy called for Peach.

"Peach, come over here!" Daisy told her. Peach walked over to her.

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"Look." Daisy replied. She pointed to a very familiar looking princess their age. She had a teal and white dress, platinum blonde hair, star earrings, and there was a familiar looking floating star next to her. She look a lot like Rosalina. In fact, she was Rosalina.

"Oh my gosh what is she doing here?!" Peach gasped.

"I don't know, but I'm going to keep an eye on her." Daisy replied.

"Okay. Anyways, do you know what time it is?" Peach asked.

"It's about 8:25." Daisy said, looking at her cell phone.

"Oh I gotta do something. I'll be back in a while." Peach told her. "Keep an eye on Rosalina, we know how she is."

"Okay then." Daisy said. Peach quickly snuck out of the ballroom. Suddenly, Daisy noticed Roman. "Ugh, what is he doing here?"

* * *

Several feet away in the ballroom, Melody and Philip were at their thrones discussing wedding plans for Peach.

"So when should the wedding be?" Phillip asked his wife.

"A little after she graduates high school." the queen told him.

"Oh okay." the king replied. The two monarchs continued to enjoy the ball.

"_I hope Peach isn't disappointed with who we chose."_ Melody thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the ballroom, Daisy walked up to Roman.

"Roman." Daisy said, staring hatefully at Roman.

"Daisy." Roman replied back, also looking at Daisy hatefully.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked.

"Haven't you heard? I'm marrying you're sister." Roman replied.

"Hahaha! You've got to be joking!" Daisy laughed at Roman.

"No, I'm being serious." Roman told her.

"Oh Roman. You've got to be delusional. My sister would never marry you." Daisy told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, 1. You're a jerk, 2. She's in love with someone else, oh and 3. You're an idiot." Daisy stated.

"I see you're still upset about our last encounter." he said.

"Oh shut up, Roman! I'm over that. The point is, my sis would never marry you. I'm seriously laughing even thinking about it." Daisy said to him. Suddenly, Roman stepped closer.

"Oh we'll see who's laughing when I become king of the Mushroom Kingdom. So you better take a hint, got it?" he told her hatefully.

"And what if I don't?" Daisy ashed.

"I can make you're life very miserable. Understand?" Roman told her.

"Whatever."

* * *

Meanwhile at the gardens, Peach and Mario were just sitting on a bench. It was silent for a while.

"So you're not going to say anything?" Peach asked.

"What do you want me to say?" he replied.

* * *

**Me: Kinda cliffie if you consider that a cliffie. A lot of the endings to the chapter are probably going to be cliffies.**

**Mario: Okay. **

**Me: We're getting alot of snow over here. I'm not allowed to leave or go outside right now. So much for the snowman I was gonna make. Oh well.**

**Luigi: Well when it stops snowing you can make a snowman.**

**Me: True. Anyways, review please!**


	12. Flashbacks

Hey hey hey! Guess what? 30 reviews! Thank you so much! This is my most popular story now. But just so you know, I'd rather have 2 reviews of actual reviews instead of 100 reviews of "OMG HI LULZ TROLOLOL!". Also I changed the summary a bit. It would have been longer but there's actually a limit.

Also today's my grandpa's birthday! Happy birthday! Oh wait, he doesn't know about this site.

Also, remember a looooooonnng time ago when I said that there was one episode of the original that was saved? This chapter is that episode.

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

"You hate me, don't you." Peach asked.

"Of course not." Mario replied. "I care about you a lot and it's okay that you didn't tell me about the whole princess thing. You couldn't, I get it. It's fine."

"But Mario..." she said.

"Peach." He got closer to her. "I love you and no matter what you say or do, I'll always love you. Okay?" Mario gave Peach a quick kiss.

"Okay." Peach murmured. "I have to go now."

"That's okay." he said. "I gotta go too."

"Bye." Peach said.

"Bye." He replied. Mario quickly left the gardens without getting caught while Peach went back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ballroom, Daisy walking walking away after her little talk with Roman.

"Ugh, that boy irks me." she said in disgust. All of a sudden, someone called Daisy's name. "Hey Toadette!" Toadette gave Daisy a small box. It said the words "Pregnancy Test" on it.

"Here give it to Peach." she told her.

"Oh okay, I'll give it to her." she replied.

* * *

Later that night, the two princesses were in Peach's bedroom wearing their pajamas. Daisy's hair was now messy and in a ponytail and she was wearing orange sweatpants and a yellow t-shirt with a "D" on it. Peach was wearing a pink t-shirt and red sweatpants. Her hair was messy and it was down.

"Peach?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, Daisy?" she replied. Daisy gave her the pregnancy test.

"Here, Toadette brought it earlier." Daisy told her sister.

"Oh good, thanks." she replied.

"You gonna take it right now?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah." Peach replied.

* * *

Five minutes later, Peach walked out of the bathroom next to her room.

"You ready?" Daisy asked with slight anticipation.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Peach replied. A few seconds later, a minus sign appeared on the test.

"Look Peach, it's negative." Daisy said with relief.

"I'm not pregnant." Peach replied, also relieved. **(Of course not! Moving along...)** "Then why was I throwing up so much earlier today?"

"Well if you think about it, it makes sense. You were nervous." Daisy told her. "You always puke when you're nervous."

"I do not!" Peach replied in disagreement.

"Do you not remember the Christmas Pageant?" Daisy asked.

* * *

_**Flashback to 10 years ago...**_

Seven-year-old Peach was about to sing her big solo in the play. She was playing Mrs. Claus. She was doing good so far until the part of the play came when she was supposed to sing.

"You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town!" she sang. She was getting more and more nervous as she kept on singing.

"He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake!" Peach kept singing. After her part was over, she ran off the stage to use the bathroom. However, on her way, she accidentally bumped into Daisy. Suddenly, she accidentally barfed on her.

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

"You were supposed to sing your big solo and you ended up barfing on my shoes." Daisy said. Peach said nothing as Daisy continued. "Oh and then the time you had that speech..."

* * *

**_Flashback to 6 years_ _ago.._.**

Eleven-year-old Peach walked up to the podium in front of hundreds of people. She gathered all the courage she could.

"Over the years, the amount of ? blocks produced has increased. There has been some factors that have affected this increase." she told the audience, pretending not to be nervous. A few minutes into her speech, she started to get really nervous. All of a sudden, she rushed off the stage to get a paper bag. She threw up in the bag because of her nervousness.

* * *

"Oh and then the time-"

"Enough all ready!" Peach interrupted. "I get it."

"Fine, fine." Daisy replied. "Hey."

* * *

**Me: Another cliffie! Yep I told you there would be more cliffies! **

**Luigi: Dang it with the cliffies!**

**Me: Hehe. Just so you know, I added the flashbacks for fun and to make sure the chapter wasn't too short. P.S. NO SCHOOL NEXT WEEK WOOOO! Sorry, I just really hate waking up early, and I love breaks. Don't worry though, next week's chapter is still coming. Anyways, please review!**


	13. The Unexpected Happens

Hey hey hey! Happy Friday! I had no school at all this week. It was great. I hope this awesome week never ends! Anyways, on to the story.

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"_Maybe I should tell her about Roman."_ she thought. "Never mind." Daisy said. "Ready for bed?"

"Okay." Peach replied. "Good night."

"Good night." Daisy said as she walked out the door. Peach went to her bed to go to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mario and Luigis' small house, Mario was still awake while Luigi was barely asleep. Mario was wearing blue sweatpants and a red t-shirt while Luigi was wearing a green pajama tank top and dark blue pajama pants. Mario was kind of bored.

"Hey Luigi, I have an idea." Mario said.

"What is it?" Luigi asked, slightly tired.

"Wanna go to Wario and Waluigi's party?" the red clad teen asked.

"But we weren't invited." Luigi stated.

"Yeah but I'm bored and we can bring the girls." Mario told him. "Plus I wanna get my revenge on those jerks."

"Are you still mad about what happened in the third grade?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah." he replied. "So, wanna go?"

"Sure, I guess." Luigi said. They snuck out of the house and went to the castle.

* * *

At the castle, Peach was having trouble falling asleep. She really wasn't that tired. All of a sudden, she heard a knock on the glass door of her balcony. She got up and saw who it was.

"Mario?" she said quietly. She was glad he came, but also surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you and Daisy wanted to come to a party with me and Luigi." he told her.

"Okay, but first, let's get Daisy and let me change into some regular clothes." she told him.

"Okay, we can wait. Take your time." he said.

* * *

Daisy was waiting for Peach to get dressed. She was sitting on the balcony when Luigi sat next to her.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just looking at the sky." she said, pointing to the stars.

"Yeah, it's pretty." he replied. "But not as pretty as you."

"Aw, thanks." she replied. They were about to kiss until Peach walked in.

"I'm ready." she said.

"Okay, let's go now." Luigi said. The teens snuck out of the castle without getting caught, and they headed to the party.

* * *

At the party, Rosalina was there. She was sort of in a crummy mood.

"I don't get it, Luma." Rosalina complained. "How can Mario choose her? I'm way cuter than her. Right, Luma?"

"..." Luma said nothing and went to get some punch. Rosalina sighed.

"No one's on my side anymore." she said. Then she saw Mario and Peach come in, she had an idea. "Oh, Wario!" she called out.

* * *

"I'm going to get us some punch, okay?" Mario asked Peach.

"Okay." she replied. Mario went to get some punch. Peach sat down on the beige couch. All of a sudden, two teen boys came up to her. One was short, fat and wore a yellow t-shirt and purple jeans. The other was tall, skinny, and he wore a dark purple leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

"Hey." the short, fat boy said. "The name's Wario, and that's Waluigi."

"Hi." she said in return.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario was getting some punch. Suddenly, Rosalina came up to him.

"Hey Mar." she said.

"What do you want?" Mario asked slightly annoyed.

"You're not really that happy to see me, are you?" Rosalina asked. She was pretending to act all pouty like.

"No, not really." he said, still annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Just this!" All of a sudden, Rosalina kissed Mario on the lips.

* * *

Back with Peach, she was still talking with Wario and Waluigi.

"Well, it was nice talking to you guys but I have to meet up with my... boyfriend?!" Peach gasped. She saw Rosalina kiss Mario. She was both horrified and heartbroken. She ran up to Mario. "Mario! What are you doing?!"

"It's not what it looks like.**(What an overused line!)** It wasn't my fault, she forced me." Mario said

"C'mon you didn't even try to stop her. That's it. I'm leaving." she cried.

"No wait, come back!" he yelled. But it was too late. Peach already walked out the door.

* * *

Peach was in the backyard of Wario's house on her way home. She was the only one there. Suddenly, a boo appeared behind her.

"What the?" she turned around, nothing was there. She started walking a towards a tree to sit down for a while. All of a sudden, a large boo with a crown on appeared in front of her.

"Surprise!" he said.

"King Boo!" Peach gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well Peach, I have a friend who wants to see you." he said. She tried to run away, but she was surrounded. "Take her!" he told the other boos. All of a sudden, they all disappeared. Peach's pink and red polka dot headband was left on the ground. A minute later, Mario ran out looking for her.

"Peach, where are you?" he called out. He noticed Peach's headband and picked it up. "Where did you go?"

* * *

**Me: SUPER CLIFFIE! **

**Luigi: What!?**

**Me: That was my reaction reading the Flipnote version.**

**King Boo: Hehe.**

**Me: Hey Teresa, you're not allowed in the authors notes!**

**King Boo: Teresa?**

**Me: Teresa is your name in Japanese!**

**Luigi: LOL! Really?**

**Me: Yeah I found that out accidentally a few years ago. I should have used that in Ways To Annoy King Boo!**

**King Boo: Gah! Don't bring up Ways To Annoy King Boo!**

**Me: Fine fine. Also, this was the last episode before the creator quit.**

**All: WHAT?! THIS IS THE END?!**

**Me: Guys relax, I'm writing the rest of the story. Geez.**

**Mario: Okay then! Phew!**

**King Boo: Darn it!**

**Me: Ok, ok, this author's note is longer than usual. Tune in next Friday to see what happens next! Anyways review please!**


	14. Standing Up To Miss Popularity

Hi! I'm back. Also, the old laptop works again. This was a while ago but I kept forgetting about it. So this is the first chapter that I've WRITTEN, meaning from now on, I'm making up the rest of the story. BTW Happy first day of March! February was short. Mainly because it's only 28 days. Anyway, here's the next chappie.

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Mario looked at the headband, wondering what happened to Peach.

"_Could she have been kidnapped? She is a princess so it's likely. I think I should tell Luigi and Daisy."_ Mario thought to himself as he went back inside to look for the other couple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy and Luigi were sitting on the couch, talking to each other.

"So Daisy, what's your favorite color?" Luigi asked Daisy. "Mine's green."

"Mine are yellow and orange." she replied. "I don't like pink, though." Suddenly, Mario ran up to them.

"Guys, I need to tell you something!" he told them.

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"First, let's go somewhere more quiet. It's too crowded here." Mario told them. The teens walked over to the kitchen.

"Okay, what is it?" Daisy asked.

"I think Peach has been kidnapped." he quietly told them.

"What?!" Daisy exclaimed. "How could you let her get kidnapped?!"

"It wasn't my fault." he replied "Rosalina made her run off. I went to look for her, but all I found was this headband." He showed them Peach's headband.

"Oh no." Daisy said. "We should find her before our parents wake up realize me and Peach are gone."

"When do they wake up?" Mario asked.

"Around eight." she replied. "It's 12:10 right now so we have seven hours to get her back."

"But how do we know where she is?" Mario asked. "There are like, a lot of known villians around the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yeah, how do we know who kidnapped her?" Luigi asked.

"I think I have a hunch on who kidnapped her, but first, let's get out of here." Daisy said. The teens went back into the living room to leave the party. Suddenly, Rosalina called out to Mario.

"Hey Mario?" she called out. "Where's that loser, Angela? Did she finally take a hint?" Mario was furious. He couldn't take Rosalina's selfishness any longer.

"Oh Rosalina, SHUT UP!" he blurted out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Mario. They were in shock. They didn't expect "Little Miss Popularity" to get dissed like that. "You are such a spoiled, rotten brat, you know that? Who do you think you are, the queen of everything?! Angela is an amazing person. She isn't a spoiled priss like you are. Breaking up with you was one of the best decisions I have ever made!"

"Ooohh burned." Wario said.

"Excuse me?!" Rosalina replied. "How dare you call me that!"

"Well it's true." Luigi said. "You are a spoiled brat. In gym class the other day, you bribed the gym teacher to excuse you from class because you were too prissy to play soccer."

"Well soccer is for jocks who like to get sweaty. I wasn't going to degrade myself like that." Rosalina argued. Then a koopa stepped in.

"Yeah, and you used me to get a good grade on that history project. I got a lousy grade even though I did all the work." she said. "You did absolutely nothing!"

"Well duh! Why would I waste my time working on a stupid project? It would have ruined my nails." Rosalina replied.

"Not to mention you treat us like garbage!" a boo said. "Every day you and your little wannabes go around telling us that we're ugly. Who do you think you are, the fashion police?"

"Ugh, whatever!" Rosalina said. "I'm going to get some punch!" she sashayed as she went to get some punch. Mario was speechless. Everyone just went back to whatever they were doing.

"Wow, bro. I never thought you would be brave enough to stand up to Rosie like that. If Peach wasn't kidnapped, she would have been so proud." Luigi said.

"Yeah, but all of that took away 2 minutes of our time." he replied. "We should probably look for Peach now."

"You're right, let's go." Luigi replied. The teens quickly left the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a castle far away. Peach was locked up in a cage. King Boo reappeared in front of her.

"Peach, have you met Roman?" he asked her.

* * *

**Me: Yep. Another cliffie. **

**Luigi: ENOUGH OF THE CLIFFIES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

**Me: Um lemme think about that... no.**

**King Boo: *Imitating Nelson from The Simpsons* Ha ha!**

**Me: KB! What did I say about being in the author's notes!**

**King Boo: Can I please be in the author's notes? PLEEEAAASSE?**

**Me: How about the reviewers decide. Should there be more characters in the author's notes? Or should it only be for the main characters? Review your answer! Until Friday, see you next time!**


	15. Roman's Evil Plan

Wow. More snow. School wasn't canceled though, just a two hour delay. Anyways, happy Friday! Oh and sorry if this chapter is a little short.

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Roman walked into the room.

"Remember me, Peach?" he said in his British accent. Peach was shocked.

"Roman what are you doing here?!" Peach gasped.

"Well Princess, I had a feeling that you weren't going to marry me, so I decided to make sure you will." he said. "So until you can marry me, you will stay here."

"I refuse to!" Peach exclaimed. "I don't love you."

"So? What do you think marriage is about, love? I will be the new ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and you will marry me." Roman said.

"And when he does, we can take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" King Boo exclaimed.

"You can't do this!" Peach cried. "My parents will find out about this and they will cancel the marriage."

"Yeah, they totally will when we invade the whole Mushroom Kingdom." Roman said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sure you'll fail. The Mushroom Kingdom has a very strong military." Peach told him.

"Well we will defeat them. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to make wedding plans." Roman said, walking out of the room. "King Boo, make sure she doesn't leave." Peach just sat there and sighed.

"_Mario will rescue me. I just know it."_ She thought to herself. She felt something in her pocket. It was her phone. Luckily, King Boo wasn't paying attention and she quickly sent a text to Mario. However, as soon as she sent her text, King Boo noticed she had her phone.

"Oh no you don't." he said. He snatched the phone from her hand and threw it into the wall and it smashed into smithereens.

"Hey, you have to pay for that!" Peach exclaimed. "That was an expensive phone!"

"Shut up!" he yelled. Peach just sat there and sighed.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy had just left the party. They were trying to figure out who kidnapped Peach when Mario's phone went off.

"Hold on, lemme get this." the red clad teen said. He opened his phone and it showed him the text from Peach. Mario read the text aloud.

**Mario, I am being held captive where the abandoned castle is. Daisy knows where it is because she's really good at geography. I just want to tell you I'm sorry for thinking you betrayed me. Hopefully you'll rescue me before my parents find out I'm gone. I love you.**

**Love, Peach.**

"Aww, that's sweet." Daisy said. "Now we should head over to the castle, but we should get some things so we can rescue her."

"Okay then." Mario said. "_I hope Peach is alright."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, short chapter. I kinda have slight writers block. (Oh noes!)**

**Luigi: Writers block is stupid.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. It's not that severe though.**

**Mario: Oh good.**

**Me: So if a chapter is a day or two late, don't leave angry reviews. In fact, don't leave any angry reviews period, only constructive criticism. Anyways, reviews are good, flames are bad. Tune in next Friday to see what happens next!**


	16. Rosalina's Fight and Discovery

I'M BAAACK! Oh my gosh! I updated! It's a miracle! Yes, I am back. I'm trying to update, but writer's block has gotten me down for the past few months. But this story is no longer on haitus. I'll try to update as frequently as I can, but no promises. Anyway, my poll for what story I should do next is still up if anyone wants to vote on what I should write next, but I'm gonna do Eve's Adventure first because it takes place in the beginning of the summer, and since school ends in two days(I get out late because of bad weather and stuff), so expect the first chapter of Eve's Adventure really soon. Also, I'm not sure if I already said this or not, but I got a Youtube channel. It's called **supermariogirlz**(It wouldn't let me choose "supermariogirl" for some reason, so I just added a z). It's for both fanfic and non-fanfic related stuff if anyone wants to check that out. One more thing, there's an announcement at the end of this chapter. Anyway(I say that a lot, don't I?), I'm just gonna stop yapping and get on with the story, K? Alright. Sorry if this chapter is short.

**The Disclaimer** **Song:**

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Back at Wario's, Rosalina was still mad. She was mad at Mario for dissing her, and she hated Peach even more.

"_Seriously, how could Mario say something like that to me?" _She thought to herself. _"How can he just choose that loser Angela over me? I'm better, prettier, and more popular than she is."_

_"_Hey Rosie, not so popular now, are you?" someone said. Rosalina turned around to see a goomba with a blue baseball cap, a pink koopa with a blonde ponytail, a lakitu with sunglasses, and a boo with a red bow on. "Mario was totally right about you. You ARE a total priss. Right, Koopie Koo?" the goomba said.

"Yeah. You're right about that, Goombario. Bribing the gym teacher? That's cold." Koopie Koo replied.

"I can see why he chose Angela over you." the boo said.

"Shut up!" Rosalina yelled. " I don't even know who you people are!"

"We're new, that's why." the lakitu with sunglasses told her. "But we saw your little 'talk' with that Mario guy. You must be a real snob. The name's Lakilester by the way."

"Did I ask for your name?" Rosalina rudely asked. "No. And get a haircut, cloud-boy!"

"Oh no you didn't!" The boo snapped. "That's it! No one insults my friend like that!"

"And who might you be, ugly boo girl?" Rosalina answered back hatefully.

"First of all, my name's Bow, not 'ugly boo girl'." the boo replied. "And second of all, who do you think you are? Princess Peach? You don't act like her, she's way nicer. I heard she donated a bunch of coins to the orphanage. Maybe if you did something like that, people would like you better."

"Well I'm the ruler of this school, and why would I donate coins to a bunch of bratty little kids?" Rosalina said. "That would be a waste of time."

"Wow. Goombario was telling the truth." Bow replied. "I don't think I have ever met anyone as stuck up and spoiled as you. Who died and made you queen of everything?"

"Why don't you just go and-"

"People!" Wario interrupted. "There will be no more fights at this party. Either settle down or go outside."

"Hmph!" Rosalina replied. "Whatever." Rosalina walked away to the kitchen to get more punch when she accidentally stepped on something. She picked it up and saw it was a cell phone. But it wasn't just any cell phone. "_Casey's phone? What's it doing here?"_ She thought to herself. "_But wait, isn't Casey supposed to be Angela's sister?" _Suddenly, she had an idea. She quickly went outside into Wario's backyard. The popular teen flipped open the phone and started looking at Daisy's contact list and texts. She was very shocked. "No way." Rosalina said, super shocked. "Angela isn't who she says she is!"

* * *

**Me: BAM! Cliffie right there! So looks like Rosalina knows.**

**Peach: Oh dear...**

**Daisy: I knew I shouldn't have left my phone at the party!**

**Me: Oh well. BTW if you haven't noticed, I introduced some characters from Paper Mario. They will make more appearances in the story, but not for a while. Also... I'M GETTING MY BRACES OFF ON AUGUST 7TH! WOOO!**

**Mario: Congrats!**

**Me: Thank you. Anyways, expect the new story out on Wednesday, which is the last day of school for me. I'm not gonna spoil any details, but it has somewhat to do with Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. It takes place in Evershade Valley, but the story itself is about something else. It also introduces a few new OCs.**

**Luigi: Sounds interesting.**

**King Boo: Am I in it?**

**Me: Maybe you will, maybe you won't. And I thought I told you not to be in the author's notes.**

**King Boo: I wasn't listening.**

**Me: Ughh. Anyways, reviews are appreciated. Flames aren't. I don't know when the next chapter will be. Hopefully I'll think of something. Well, see you on Wednesday! Also, there's something I gotta say. On May 31st, a tragedy happened. Flipnote Hatena for the Nintendo Dsi shut down. I will never forget all the awesome flipnotes people have made over the years and I can't wait for the 3DS version to come out. That's all I have to say for now. Bye.**


End file.
